


The day in the life of Hermione, Ron, and Harry.

by art_fandom_28



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-21 18:25:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18145805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/art_fandom_28/pseuds/art_fandom_28
Summary: It is a day of the life of Hermione, Ron, and Harry. Hope you guys like it!





	1. I am so late!!!

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking i have wrote a lot of Percy Jackson fandoms and i thought you guys were getting tried of it. So i am changing it up.

Hermione: I am so late.  
I was running down the hallway as fast as I could. He going to laugh at me. I finally got to the class and Severus Snape gave me a look of disappointment. I felt bad. I was helping someone with something before this class and it went longer than I expected.   
Hermione: I am so sorry. I doing something and someone needed my help.  
Severus Snape: I will let you loose from it but if it happen again.  
Hermione: I know I will get a….  
Severus Snape: Yes. Have a seat.  
Hermione: Yes sir.  
Ron: HA. I thought the in insufferable know it all girl was never late to anything.   
Hermione: Stop.  
In this moment I am not going to lie but I was pretty sour. We learned about Greek history in the class. I loved it but ron and Harry did not.   
Harry: Hey, it is lunch right now. Hermione, are you going to sit with us?  
Hermione: Why are you even asking that. I have to keep Ron from eating himself to death.  
Harry: That is true.  
Ron: HEY.  
Hermione: It is true.  
We walk to the great hall. I saw Ron’s face drooling as he saw the tables full of food. I was hungry from running around and helping this person and another. Then class. Life is crazy.  
Ron: Yesss! I am starving.   
Harry: Of course you are.   
We found a table and sat down. I was talking with Harry, when Professor Minerva McGonagall started to speak.  
Professor Minerva McGonagall: Thank you students of Hogwarts for coming to lunch this afternoon. I have a special announcement to make. As you all know it is the beginnings of the year and we have so new students that are joining us. Please welcome the 1st years.   
Little kids came out of the doors. I could tell they were scared of the crowd. I remember that day very well. Harry did not want to go to Slytherin. Thankfully he did not. But that Draco Malfoy is so annoying. I can’t wait for summer to get away from him. The first the student who sat on the chair was a little boy. He was so cute   
Professor Minerva McGonagall: This is James. What house would you like to be in?  
James: I am not really sure.   
Professor Minerva McGonagall: Well there is Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw.   
As Professor Minerva McGonagall was saying all of them; we all cheered when our house was mention.   
James: Ravenclaw sounds really cool.  
Professor Minerva McGonagall: Well let us see.  
She put the hat on James. The hat said Ravenclaw!  
Ravenclaw cheered and congratulated him. He walked down to the crowd. He looked really excited. I was glad because when I was told what house I was in; I could not wait for some quiet time. All the other children went to the chair and was told what house they are in. We did get some new Gryffindor 1st years. I could not wait to show them around. I have gone here for four years. When all the children went, we started to eat our really good lunch.  
Hermione: This is really good.   
Harry: I agree.  
Ron: Mumm ugou.  
Hermione: What?  
Ron: Sorry. My mouth was full of food.   
Hermione: I could see that.  
Ron: It is so good! I LOVE it!  
Harry: Hahahah, you are so funny Ron.  
I thought everything was going good until…  
Draco: Hello idiots.  
Why? Everything was going good. Draco I swear by my magic wand, I will do something to you.  
Draco: What is wrong Hermione? You look so angry at me. Like I have done anything to you.  
Harry: Go away Draco.  
Draco: What are you going to do about it?  
Harry: Please go away.  
I could tell Harry was trying not to whip out his wand and have him disappear.   
Draco: “Please go away” really that is all you got?  
Hermione: Draco stop.  
Draco: What are you do about filthy little Mudblood.  
I was about to smack his face. Ron held me back.  
Ron: Draco stop. That is not nice, you know that.  
I saw Ron’s face and it scared me. I have never seen his face that angry.   
Thankfully Professor Minerva McGonagall came over to check on us. I think she saw us fighting. Sorry Professor Minerva McGonagall.  
Professor Minerva McGonagall: What is going on.  
Draco: She started it.  
He pointed to me. What I did not. HE will pay for it. She looked at me. Oh no.  
Professor Minerva McGonagall: Did you miss Hermione?  
Hermione: No I did not.  
Professor Minerva McGonagall: Draco. Follow me.  
Yes. He is trouble. I knew she would believe me.  
Harry: Good job.  
Hermione: Thanks.  
Ron:Awesome. He is gone. Lets eat some more.  
Hermione: O my goodness.  
We finished our lunch. My next class was charms. I really like this class. Harry and Ron are not in the class. We have different schedules. Which does sucks but I get to focus on my work instead of getting in trouble when they don’t pay attention. I entered the class and Colin took a picture of me. I really did not like it but he has to get it for the year. I sat next to Ginny. I love ginny, she actually pays attention in class. We have a group project together right now. We are trying to find our charms. I don’t know what i could be.  
Ginny: Hey girl.  
Hermione: Hey Ginny.  
Ginny: How are you doing on the project?  
Hermione: I am doing good. You?  
Ginny: I am really lost.  
Hermione: Can I see where you are lost?  
Ginny: Sure.  
I helped her and class went pretty fast. The rest of the day went by pretty fast. I go to the common room and i fell on my bed. Yes, I can sleep. Well this is a day of my life at Hogwarts. See you guys soon!


	2. Potion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Ron's school day at Hogwarts. Hope you like it!

I woke up by a start. I saw Harry pull off the blankets. No, I don’t want to get. The worst class in the Hogwarts world in first period. Fine I will get up. I lest I get to see Hermione.  
Ron: I am coming Harry.  
Harry: You better or else you will miss breakfast.  
Ron: I don’t want to miss breakfast.  
I got dressed really fast and ran to the great hall. Harry, Hermione, and I sat together like we always do. I love to sit next to Hermione. She is cool. Breakfast is really good today. I can’t wait for this day to be over. My class I have is with Snape. I not going to lie but he scares me. At least I am with Harry, also Hermione. They keep me from getting in trouble. I don’t know what I would do without them. Hermione sat down then I sat next to her. This class I will try not to stare at her the whole time. That did not go so well. Yeah. I can’t wait for lunch. I am starving.  
Ron: Hey Harry. What is due today?  
Harry: The potion.  
Ron: Wands. I don’t have it.  
Harry: Ron we need that this period.  
Ron: I know.  
Wands. I forgot the potion. I can’t believe myself. How are we going to get it?  
Ron: Hermione. Can I ask for your help?  
Hermione: What did you do now.  
Ron: Well….  
Hermione: WELL….  
Ron: I forgot the potion.  
Hermione: Ron. I am going to do a spell on you.  
Ron: I am sorry.  
Hermione: I can’t believe you.  
Ron: I woke up late.  
Hermione: You always do.  
Ron: Well how are we going to get it?  
Harry: Guys look.  
As he said that I looked up and saw snape coming. NOOO! I am going to be in so much trouble. Wait, I know what to do. Hermione know a spell that can help us.  
Ron: Hermione, you know that spell that can turn back for only a hour.  
Hermione: Yeah.  
Ron: Do that! FAST!  
O my wands. We made it in time. Now where are we. Wait I know. I am still in bed. Where did I put the potion? Hermione is really going to cast a spell on me know.  
Ron: Harry do you remember where I put the potion?  
Harry and Hermione: RON!  
Ron: I am so sorry.  
Harry: Good thing I am your best friend.  
Hermione: Same.  
Wait I might remember. I think I put it under my bed.  
Ron: I think it is under my bed.  
Harry: Good.  
I looked under my bed but I could not find it. No!  
Ron: It is not there.  
Harry: ...Ron!  
Ron: Maybe... by the nightstand.  
We looked but it is not there.  
Hermione: 30 mins have already gone by.  
Wands, no!  
Ron: Check over there.  
Harry check were I pointed.  
Harry: I don’t see anything.  
NOOO!  
Hermione: Are you looking for this.  
Ron: YES!!!  
We found it!  
Ron: Thank you Hermione.  
Hermione: We only have 15 mins left.  
Harry: How are we going to get across the school in 15 mins?  
Ron: We are going have to run.  
We rase across the school. We got to the part were I saw all the food on the table. I am starving. Can I grab something quick?  
Ron: Hey can you guys run to the class room am going to do something quick.  
Harry: Ok. Make it quick.  
I ran to the table and grabbed the food off the table. Then I ran up the stairs. I met them on the top starie.  
Harry: Of course you got food.  
Ron: Sorry. I was hungry.  
Hermione: Come on before we are too late.  
We ran the rest of the way. Then we got to the classroom. YES! We made it.  
Hermione: We only have 10 sec.  
I quickly sat in my seat and I saw Snape coming. This time I had the potion.  
Snape: Ron, do you have the potion?  
Ron: Yes.  
Snape: Good. One hundred for you.  
Class went really good after that. I can not believe that just happen.  
Ron: Thank you Hermione so much.  
Hermione: You are welcome. But I am not doing that again because you need to do your own amusements.  
Harry: I am never trusting you again with an amusement.  
Ron: Sorry. But can I do the next one?  
Hermione and Harry: NO!!!!  
They shook their heads. Well that was a day. See you guys soon!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Ron ever learn? Leave some comments of what you guys thought, please.


	3. Wand battle?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry might get in huge trouble. What will happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading all of these stories. I had so much fun making it.

I hate class. But Ron is with me at least. Hermione is so much more smarter than me. I wish I could remember all the things she remembers. GInny is a really smart girl. She is so cute. Huh. what is kicking me out of my dream of Ginny?  
Ron: Harry. Pay attention.  
O, It is Ron.  
Harry: O, sorry.  
Finally class was done. I could not wait for the after school. The rest of the day went by fast because I got to be with friends and Ginny.  
Hermione: Hey Harry! What do you want to do now since school is over? Aboulsy we have to get our homework done.  
Harry: I am not sure. Yeah.  
What should we do. Wait I think I have a good idea.  
Harry: We should do a wand battle.  
Hermione: That sounds like a good idea but I don’t want people to get hurt.  
Harry: That does not matter.  
Hermione: It kinda does.  
Harry: You, me, Ron, and Ginny could play with us.  
Hermione: Yeah.  
Good she didn’t think I liked Ginny. I saw Ron running out of the hall.  
Harry: Hey Ron!  
But he kept running. What is going on? I ran out of the classroom. I heard Hermione call for me but I did not answered her. Then I saw what was going on. Ron was being chased by Draco. Ugh Draco. WHY?!? I thought I should cast a spell on him. He kept chasing Ron. What was Ron running from other than Draco? What I know spiders. Huge big spiders were running after Ron. O my wands. I cast a spell on Draco who was casting spells so more spiders came. Then I got rid of the spiders. Woah. That was a lot of running.   
Ron: Thanks.  
Draco: Ow.  
Ron: Did you do that.  
Harry: I had to because he kept casting spells so more spiders came.  
Ron: Thank you so much.  
What I did not know is that Snape saw me.  
Snape: Harry Potter.  
I turned around and I knew I was in trouble. Wands. I was just trying to help my friend. I saw Snape go in to a room and I followed. This is not fair but when is life ever?   
Snape: Mr. Potter do you know how many rules you broke right now?  
Harry: Yes.  
Snape: What is your reason why you did is?  
Harry: Draco was chasing Ron and casting spells of spiders that were also chasing Ron. You know how Ron is afraid of spiders. I was just trying to help Ron.  
Snape: Very well.  
YES!!! I did not get in trouble.  
Snape: I am going to check on Draco.  
Oh no. I think I cast a spell that was kinda hurtful. Ops.  
Snape: Are you alright Draco?  
Draco: ...I am not sure, ow.  
Snape: Harry what spell did you cast?  
I looked down at Draco and I saw blood on the floor. Wands. I don’t remember. Hermione was staring at me.  
Harry: I am not sure.  
Snape: I am giving you a DRF.  
I saw I Hermione face, she was disappointed in me.  
Harry: I am sorry. I can help him heal. I do a spell.  
Snape: YOU HAVE DONE ENOUGH.  
WANDS!!!!! WANDS!!!!  
Draco: HA! I fake it. You are in trouble.  
I wanted to smack him. I just was trying to help my friend.  
Snape: DRACO!!!  
I Snape run back to us. Wait what is happening?  
Snape: I heard what you said Draco. You are have a detention.  
What just happened?  
Snape: I am sorry for not really looking at Draco.  
Harry: That is fine.  
Snape looked at Draco. Yes he is going to get it.  
Snape: Draco you are in so much trouble.  
He dragged Draco away. Then I saw Hermione. She looked so happy.  
Hermione: Good job Harry!  
Then my dream came running towards me.  
Ginny: Awesome Harry.  
Harry: Thanks.  
I did blush. Well this was a day but it was fun. Now it is time to do the wand battle. Well this my day at school. How is yours?

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you guys thought about it. Should I do day in the life of Voltron, Percy jackson charters?


End file.
